lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The mysterious vanishing tiara! (a community fic/rp)
Alright people, please listen up :3 I have here a fun idea fanfic/roleplay. One that everyone is welcome to participate in. I do have a few rules however, so please read them first before you do anything. If you ignore the rules, argue, or post something inappropriate then I will have to remove it. If this goes well then I may turn this into a once a week/every two weeks/once a month thing :3 Please do not make your own though, we should only focus on one at a time. Requirements *Please use decent/proper grammar when you reply. It's okay if you make some errors/spelling mistakes but if your just doing it because your lazy or think it's cool then please do not join. *It's okay if you are kind of busy and can't respond often. So please do not think that means you can't add to this. *Before you add to the fic/rp, please make a note in the comments section who you want to mainly play as. I will make a list of who is playing who. BUT keep in mind that for some replies, someone may need to play as your character. For example, since I plan to play as Jewel and Misty, I would mainly play as them. But say I need Peanut for something and someone else is playing as her. In which I/someone else can control her for a moment. *Ask if you have any questions before replying *When responding to this, edit the page to add your part under the FIC/RP section. DO NOT add your part in the comments. Rules #We wanna keep this apropriate. If it would come to it, romantic little situations is fine but please remember that this should be okay for anyone of any age to read. #No cursing please. #Have fun, but please also keep a reasonable head when responding. #If you do not like what someone has put then please do not cause a fight over it. This is to be a group project, so it may not turn out how you would like it to. Characters *Chrismh - Jewel, Misty, Rosy, My FC's *Lissamel123 - Charlotte *Patchthepirate 19 - Perry , Pop , and Rock *Thelalaloopsygirl: Thelalaloopsygirl is going to play as two of her fanon Lalaloopsies, and that is *Inserts Drumroll* Her very first Lalaloopsy: Rain Bow and her second Lalaloopsy: Princess Paints-Her-Nails! *Alyxvance73 - Snowy, Sleepy, and Amber The Fanfic/RP "And now, I shall make our pets disappear!" A cute magician said as she waved her wand. Many gasps came from the audience, including a worried blue haired girl. "They'll be okay, right Misty?" she asked, holding her bandaged up bear. "No worries Rosy. I've done this a million times with Rabbit. Right?" Misty said, as she glanced over to her pet rabbit. "Be carefwul Misty." Misty's little sister said, handing her sister her pet, a rabbit-carrot. "No worries Tricky!" Suddenly, a scream interupted the performance! "Where is it where is it where is it?!" A few Lalaloopsy approached a pink, jewel themed home to see items being thrown out the window they stood nearby. "Where could my crown have went?!" Jewel patted her head to check, just to be sure. It wasn't there. She also checked her closet, around her home, and also in her case full of tiaras. It wasn't in there either! "Cat, have you seen it?" Jewel asked her small pink kitty. It shook it's head, then followed Jewel when she ran outside for help. A certain Lalaloopsy saw Jewel and her cat running while she was creating a rainbow. She told her pet "OK, Cloudy. You're going to have to move fast." So as soon as she was done telling the purple that it goes last, not first, in the rainbow, Cloudy, her pet cloud, took off following Jewel. "Hey! Hey! Where are you going?" She called. Jewel stopped and looked at the green-bloused Lalaloopsy. "Oh, Rain! I'm so glad you're here! My crown went missing!" She said. Missing?! I have to help Jewel find her crown, since I love it so much! Rain Bow thought. "Don't worry, Jewel. I'll help you find it." Rain told her, laying a hand on Jewel's shoulder. She smiled and said "Thanks, Rain." Suddenly, Snowy ran over to her. I can't find Sleepy! He was taking a nap and he... Snowy began to cry. Then, suddenly Amber appeared. Misty did a trick and he appeared on my couch! The little thing sleepwalks. She showed them to her house. Her butterfly greeted them as they came in. Snowy woke Sleepy up. He said, I had a dweam where I was weawing a tiawa that looked like Jewel's. That's odd, he never has dreams like that. Said Snowy. Hey, wait, my tiara's missing! Maybe he found it? Jewel said. No, he hasn't left our house all day, and you haven't been over in a while. Snowy said. And I don't think you've ever been over to Amber's, since she just moved here. Jewel and Amber both shook their heads, and Snowy, Jewel, and Sleepy left. "Hey, Snowy." Rain said while rubbing a small cut on her knee. "Yes?" Snowy asked. "About Sleepy's dream, that's so weird. I once had a dream that I was wearing Misty's bow." She answered. Because she had said that when they were next to Misty's house, Misty called from the window "I heard that!" Rain blushed a bit, and said "Er, let's take our conversation outside." When they were in Rain's favorite place to just daydream, Snowy said "Just curious, but why are we looking for your tiara? You have, like, over a hundred-thousand more." Jewel said nervously "That's my first tiara! I took so much care for it, I even wash it twice a day! I can't let all that hard work go to waste." Rain nodded, and said "Hey, since we're close to Princess Paints-Her-Nail's house, why don't we ask Princess? She only has one tiara, and it isn't even a tiara! It's a crown." Snowy thought carefully, and said "You're right." Knock! Knock! Knock! Princess Paints-Her-Nails' door went. Because she was napping, she called sleepily to her sister, Manicure Paints-Her-Nails, "Hey, Manicure. *Yawn* Can you please get the door?" Manicure ran as fast as she could, with her long purple braid flapping behind her, and opened the door. She said quietly. "Shh. Princess is sleeping." Because she knew that Manicure takes care of her sister, Rain whispered "We just want to ask you something. Because Princess only has a crown, have you seen Jewel's tiara? It went missing today." Manicure said that she didn't know a thing about it, so she asked about it, For example, she asked Why would anyone take it? Rain didn't know, so she asked Manicure to come along with them. Category:Fanfics Category:Roleplays Category:RP Category:Group Project